Arroad
Arroad is one of the Noble States of Etan, neighbouring several other Noble States as well as Grostere and the Falkanah Plains. History Of the Noble States, Arroad is in some ways both the oldest and youngest. Before the borders of what are now the Noble states were ratified, Arroad enjoyed a great deal of wealth and trade due to the Gossamer Road, a network natural roadways which connected Etan both east to west and north to south and whose major intersection Arroad was formed around. Pelor's Glory For more on this event, see here. Arroad, like many Noble States, was founded in Pelor's Glory during the War of Bloodied Gauntlets with the Clanlands of the south. Long Night For more on this event, see here. Divine Era For more on this event, see here. War in the Silence For more on this event, see here. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. During the Rise of Tiamat, Arroad was represented by Baron Mudd at the Noble Alliance. Geography Capital Baronies Bisai For more information on this location, see here. Though usually loyal to Casa, Bisai occasionally gives pays homage to Arroad. As their loyalties are shifting, Bisai often struggle to keep a foothold politically in Arroad politics though its position on the border of Casa makes it a valuable ally in turbulent times. Tulbioun For more information on this location, see here. Tulbioun is the smallest barony of Arroad, its leader, Lady Origena is a very minor player in Arroad politics and the region is consider relatively independent due to its isolation. Sovo Administrated by the Cauldron, a well defended city, the barony of Arroad was attacked in early DE by an army of undead that killed many people in the region. The barony is ruled by Earl Horvis Grane. East Fawic A poor region in Arroad, the only remaining nobility are the Muud dynasty, exiles from the former city of Ernport in what is known today as Castalaux. The region has no community larger than a village, with the Muud home being the administrative center. Culture Grey Chasers The Shepherd's Council Religion Among the common people of Arroad worship is chiefly split between the Ten and the Church of Truth, with the latter being more popular the further west in the state one looks. In some of the southern regions older faiths are still practiced such as the Cult of Cuud who have worshiped the storm giants of the Falkhanah Plains for centuries. The nobility of Arroad treat religion in rather pragmatic or blasé manner. Faith often operates on a more 'flavour of the month' system. While there are some families who dogmatically adhere to their religion, the majority will follow the pack. Arroaden trendsetters convert to religions from distant lands to garner popularity. This which can warp Arroad's social norms or even lead to disaster such as when the popularity of the Sekaden Ẹtọ Sek Ona religion led to the grim events of the Grizzly Gala. Structure Noble Assembly Arroad lacks a true ruling power, indeed it lacks even the underlying structure or nomenclature for such a thing to exist. In lieu of a formal structure the noble houses of Arroad instead maintain a balance of power through popular concensus among the socialite class. Titles and standing have imprecise and often disputed importance within Arroad. The noble houses who arrived in Arroad would commonly retain the titles from their land of origin, lie about their social standing or simply invent titles for themselves. There have been attempts to formalise the nomenclature of the nobility and to establish a clear hierarchy but so far they have never proved effective, some having simply introduced additional titles, heraldry and icons into Arroad's already convoluted convention. The noble houses of Arroad are in a constant state of flux. Families rise and fall from popularity. The steady stream of second sons, disgraced nobility and newly minted aristocrats often force the lower families out of the social circuit, most of whom end up destitute and. This churn is only amplified by Arroad's gradually shrinking size as centuries of wars, politics and dubious land deals have eroded the states borders. Knightly Orders Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Noble States